


Mistaken

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Blackmail, Bribery, Corruption, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Evidence, Ficlet, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee’s new colleague tries to blackmail him over his relationship with Ryo.





	Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 542: Blackmail at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Just recently, the 27th Precinct seemed to be having phenomenally bad luck with new hires. First there’d been JJ’s old friend Max Fork, who turned out to be a dirty cop and had tried to steal cocaine from the evidence locker, killing one man and putting Drake in the hospital. That had been one hell of a mess, resulting in Dee and Ryo shooting Max dead before he could kill JJ and make off with the drugs.

Now though, they’d had another moron inflicted on them.

Detective Ray Lucas had seemed like an okay guy for the first couple of weeks, but then Dee walked in on him down in the lab, deliberately contaminating evidence in a recent homicide, adding a substance to blood samples that would destroy DNA, and pocketing the bag containing a hair found on the body.

“What the fuck d’you think you’re doin’?” Dee snapped, grabbing Lucas by the shoulder and slamming him into a wall.

“Relax, man,” Lucas drawled. “I’m just doin’ a little business is all. Gonna net myself a serious payday just for makin’ sure Dylan Scott’s killer gets off. Scott was a no account punk anyway; ain’t nobody sorry he got himself offed. Forget ya saw anything and I’ll cut ya in for a percentage. How does three grand suit ya?”

“You’re tryin’ to bribe me?” Dee laughed out loud. “I don’t take bribes, I can’t be bought; there are still a few decent cops on the force and I’m one of ‘em. You and me, we’re goin’ straight to the Chief’s office. I’m sure he’s gonna want to hear all about this little deal ya got goin’.”

“Try it and you’ll be sorry.”

“Oh yeah? What’cha gonna do to me?”

“Let’s just say, unless you let me go and keep quiet about my little… sideline, I’ll be forced to tell the Chief about you and your partner.”

“And just what exactly is it you think you know?” Dee was getting worried now, but it didn’t show; he just sounded amused.

“I know the pair of you are goddamned queers and you’re screwin’ each other.” Lucas looked triumphant. “What d’ya think will happen to ya once the boss finds out? I can cause you and your fuck buddy a world of hurt! I saw ya, last Saturday night, comin’ outta one of them gay clubs downtown, hands all over each other.”

Dee breathed a silent sigh of relief. The guy he’d been seen with hadn’t been Ryo.

“From bribery to blackmail; aren’t you just full of surprises? Well, here’s a news flash for ya; yeah, I’m bi, and sure, I was at a gay club Saturday night. I was part of a sting operation, catchin’ a bastard who’d been preyin’ on gay men, druggin’ and assaultin’ them. That was the guy you saw me with; we charged him later that night. As for my partner, he was home takin’ care of his sick kid.”

“But…”

“Why don’t we go visit the Chief?”

The End


End file.
